


Liquid Courage

by premiumcable



Series: TWD Fics [35]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Drunkenness, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premiumcable/pseuds/premiumcable
Summary: You have a crush on Rick that everyone knows about...well except Rick. When you get drunk and flirty at a party, what comes next is unexpected.





	Liquid Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @grimes_slut!

“Come on, Maggie! Please don’t make me go!” You complain, sitting on the bed in your new room in Alexandria as she looked through some of the clothes that Olivia had given you when the group had arrived at the safe zone a few days prior.

“Why don’t you want to go? You deserve some fun for once in your life Y/N, you’re only young once!” She asked, standing in the doorway of your closet with her hands resting on her hips, head cocked to the side.

“We were literally starving a week ago, Maggie! How am I supposed to adjust to all of this, death and loss are all we’ve known for months! It just doesn’t seem right to go to this party and be having fun while she can’t…” Her eyes soften at your admission; the loss of Beth was still fresh for both you and Maggie. Beth had been your best friend, you had grown up living next door to the Greenes. You’d spent almost all of your time over at their farm since the moment you turned 10 and met Beth Greene on the first day of school after your family had moved to Georgia. She had walked up to you during recess and complimented your sparkly purple sneakers and you’d become best friends almost immediately.

“I know you miss her, Y/N. I do too, but she would want us to enjoy ourselves. She was always trying to find the bright things in life and she was always so full of hope. Can you just imagine how excited she would be to go to something like this? And you know that she would be draggin’ your butt along with her, so you know damn well I’m gonna do the same!” She exclaims and you can’t help but smile softly, knowing that Maggie was right.

“All right, you win. I’m goin’.” You concede, lifting your hands in surrender. She cheers, clapping her hands together excitedly.

“Besides, we can get you all dressed up. Maybe we’ll impress someone, hmmm I wonder _who_?” She teases, wagging her eyebrows at you. You can feel the heat in your cheeks as she alludes to your embarrassing, unrequited crush on Rick. You thought that you had done a good job of hiding your feelings, but obviously, you hadn’t. It seemed that every single time that the man talked to you, some group member had given you a look. Hell, even Daryl had picked up on it.

“Shut up, Maggie!” You cry, picking up one of the ridiculous throw pillows on your bed and chucking it over at her. She jumps to the side and the pillow pitifully hits the wall before hitting the ground. 

“So, let’s see if we can find something that shows a little skin.” Maggie replies and the mischievous tone of her voice made you more than a little nervous.

“Come on, Y/N, you look fine!” Maggie calls from ahead of you as you stopped, _yet again_ , to pull the skirt Maggie had picked for you down. The hemline was much higher than anything you would have ever dared to wear. If only your mama could see you now, she would put a jacket on you and drag you back into the house.

“I look ridiculous!” You complain as you jog to catch up with her and Glenn. Seeing the two of them together never failed to make you jealous. Not that you wanted Glenn or anything, you just wanted what they had. You wanted someone to look at you the way Glenn looked at Maggie like she hung all the moon and stars in the sky.

“Will you stop fretting? We’re gonna be late!” Maggie scolds and Glenn chuckles next to her.

“Yeah come on, Y/N. I’m sure Rick will like your outfit!” Glenn teases from next to her. The death glare you send him in response only makes him chuckle and Maggie tries to stay neutral, but she can’t help but join him in laughter.

“Oh, I hate the both of you!” You huff as you cross your arms and storm off ahead of them. Their laughter at your antics echoed behind you the entire walk to Deanna’s house.  

“Hey, Y/N! Woah, you look different! Not like a bad different, like a good different. I mean you look really pretty…I mean really nice.” Spencer rambles as he opened the door.

“Hey, Spencer. You might want to pick your jaw up off the floor.” Glenn teases from behind you and you could hear the small exhale of breath that followed his statement which you could only assume was from Maggie elbowing him in the side. You give him a small smile as you slip by him into the house as he blushes at Glenn’s comment. 

Your eyes scan through the crowd looking for someone familiar, you hadn’t realized just how many people would be here. You spot Carl over in the corner talking to a few boys his age and you hesitate before walking over.

“Hey Carl,” You greet as you approach them.

“Y/N! Can you believe all this?” He asks, gesturing around the two of you.

“Yeah, I know. It’s crazy!” You reply.

“Woah Carl, you never mentioned you had a girlfriend!” The shorter of the two boys he was talking to exclaimed. 

“Oh no, she’s not my girlfriend! Dude, she’s like 7 years older than us!” He replies and you completely start to regret coming over here, to begin with.

“Oh, so she’s single?” He asks and you have to curb the bile rising in the back of your throat.

“Umm, I’m just gonna go get something to drink. Yeah, I have to…go.” You ramble awkwardly as you back away from them slowly, Carl gives you a sympathetic look as you retreat.

_God, could this get any worse? Wait Y/N, don’t jinx yourself._

You pass by the table with all the food and drinks and can’t pass up the bottles of wine that were sitting there and pour yourself a glass.

_Anything to make this more bearable. Honestly, what could go wrong? Famous last words._

One glass turns into two which turns into three which turns into drunk. It’s not like you’d had many opportunities to drink so _maybe_ you were a _bit_ of a lightweight. Not to mention you hadn’t eaten much that day.

_This party just got way better!_

You can see Glenn, Maggie, Michonne, and Rick talking in one of the corners of the large room.

“Hey, Maggie! I’m so glad you made me come to this! I am having _so_ much fun!” You giggle as walk over towards them. Her eyebrows shoot up in the air at your well-inebriated state and Glenn can’t help but shake with laughter next to her.

“I can see that, Y/N. You been drinking a little wine?” She asks, motioning to the full glass in your hand.

“Yeah! I had a couple glasses or maybe a _little_ more than that.” You say motioning with your fingers.

“I think maybe you’ve had enough,” Rick says from next to you and he reaches over to take the glass from you.

“Oh, hi Rick!” You greet, way too loudly, moving your hand back so he can’t reach the glass as your roam your eyes over him.

“Hi, Y/N.”

“You clean up real good, I like this shirt on you.” You say as you hand your glass to Maggie before you run your hands up his chest and rest them over his biceps.

“It hugs everything _just right_ , gives a girl thoughts, you know?” You ask and you can see Michonne slide her hand over her face, trying to hide her amusement at your comments. Rick looks over to anyone for help, but they are all far too amused to help him.

“Um, Y/N?” Rick asks concerned.

“You know like _dirty_ thoughts, I mean like what is going on _underneath_ there?” You ask, ignoring his shocked expression before toying with the top button of his white dress shirt.

“Y/N! I think maybe we should take you home.” Maggie interjects, pulling you away from Rick.  

“But, I don’t wanna go home! I’m in the middle of a conversation here, right Rick?” You ask, looking over at him.

“Why don’t I take Y/N home, Maggie? You stay here with Glenn.” You perk up at his suggestion.

“I think that’s an excellent suggestion, you can _take_ me. Home, I mean.” You wink at Rick while biting your bottom lip between your teeth and she shakes her head at you before stepping back over to Glenn.

“You ready to go?” Rick asks, extending his arm to you. 

“Mmhmm, you lead the way handsome.”

“Night everyone,” He says.

“Night Maggie, Michonne! You were right, Glenn! The outfit totally worked!” You exclaimed flashing him a thumbs up.

“You are so wasted. If only I had a video camera right now.” He responds and you slip your arm through Rick’s, resting your hand back on his bicep.

“So strong.” You flirt and he chuckles softly at your blatant flirtation.

“You’re definitely gonna regret all this in the morning.”

* * *

You wake to a pounding headache and immediately flinch your eyes closed as soon as you open them. The sunlight coming through the window was so bright, it was like the sun was actually in the room with you. Not to mention your throat felt like you had swallowed a thousand cotton balls. You crack an eye open slowly, looking at your surroundings. You were back in your bedroom, but you had passed out on top of your covers in all of your clothes from last night, except for your shoes.

_Hmm, what happened last night? Maggie must have brought me home. Note to self: NEVER DRINK AGAIN_

You sit up slowly, swinging your legs over the side of the bed onto the floor. You look at yourself in the mirror on your closet door and immediately cringe at the sight. Your clothes had become all rumpled from sleeping in them all night and what makeup Maggie had put on you was now all smeared. After cleaning your face and putting your hair up, you slip on a cropped t-shirt and some sweatpants before heading downstairs. Your stomach was already growling as you walked into the kitchen. 

“Good morning, Casanova!” Glenn greeted from the kitchen table. You send him a confused look before sitting down in the chair opposite him. You smile gratefully as Maggie walks over and hands you a plate of powdered eggs and some instant coffee. 

“How you feelin’, sweetie?” Maggie asks sympathetically as she takes a seat at the head of the table between you and Glenn.

“Like I have been run over by a truck, multiple times.” You groused as you dug into your eggs.

“Thank you for bringing me home and putting me to bed last night, Mags. You’re the best.” You say as you reach for your coffee and take a sip and sigh as the pure unadulterated caffeine that flows through you. Maggie and Glenn share a look before she turns to you.

“Um, Y/N? What do you remember from last night?” She asks.

_Why are they acting so weird?_

“I remember going to the party and talking to Carl, but his gross friends hit on me. And then I remember grabbing a glass of wine from the table, but it’s all a little fuzzy after that.” 

“Oh my god.” Glenn chuckles from across the table.

“Okay, what’s going on here? Why are you guys acting so weird?”

“Well we didn’t bring you home last night, Rick did.” She reveals and you quirk your brows, not fully understanding what they were trying to tell you.

“Ooookay? Well, that was nice of him.”

“Maggie, can I tell her? Please?” Glenn is practically vibrating with glee in his seat.

“Maggie?” You ask, starting to panic.

“It’s okay. Listen, last night you had a little too much to drink and you might have been a little _friendly_ with Rick.”

“Friendly? Dude, you tried to take his _shirt_ off!” Glenn laughs and you look over at Maggie with wide eyes.

“Damn it, Glenn!” She curses.

The events of last night start to come back to you: all the wine you drank, going over to Maggie and Glenn, talking to Rick, flirting with Rick, telling him you wanted to find out what he was hiding under that dress shirt, him taking you home, you telling him he could stay as he helped you into bed. 

The only sound that echoes through the room is the thud from you banging your forehead against the table.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” You repeat, not believing your behavior from last night.

“Y/N! Hey, calm down! Everything is gonna be fine! You were drunk, it’s no big deal!” Maggie comforts, pulling your head up from the table. 

“I’m just gonna go up to my room and…never come out.” You say as you rise from the table and run upstairs, leaving your breakfast abandoned.

You shower to get the reek of alcohol off of you before spending the rest of the day sleeping off your hangover. When you wake, you can see the sun setting outside your window. The sky is splashed with purples, oranges, and pinks as the sun drifts below the horizon.

“Y/N!” You hear Maggie’s voice drift up the stairs. You walk over to the door and open it a crack before calling down to see what she wanted.

“Dinner is ready if you’re hungry.” Your stomach answers for you as it lets out a loud gurgle.

“Can you just bring me up some?” You call, hoping she will.

“What am I, your _mother_? Come down and get it yourself. Glenn and I already ate and we’re gonna go over to Carol’s.” She calls before you hear the front door close.  You open the door the rest of the way before walking downstairs and into the kitchen. You can see that she left some spaghetti sitting in a pot on the stove and you walk over towards the cupboard where you kept the plates.

As soon as you open the cupboard you hear a deep, familiar voice from behind you. 

“Y/N? I think maybe we should talk.” You freeze, completely forgetting what you were in the middle of and you turn slowly to see Rick standing in the doorway, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Rick! What are you doing here?” You ask as you stand in the middle of the kitchen, feeling like a deer caught in the headlights.

“I asked Maggie if I could talk to you so she and Glenn volunteered to make themselves scarce.” You sigh at his words.

“Of course, they did. I’m going to kill them.” You huff, looking up the ceiling as if to ask God ‘Why? Why are you doing this to me?’.

“I can go if you want,” He volunteers, but you can’t help but hear the almost…disappointed tone in his voice.

“No, no! It’s fine, let’s talk.” You say as you walk past him into the living room and take a seat on the couch before motioning him over. He ignores all the other seats in the room and takes the one right next to you. 

“Listen, Rick, I am really sorry about last night. I was _waaaayyyy_ out of line and I had too much to drink.” You ramble apologetically.

“I mean I figured as much,” He says.

_What does that even mean?!_

“What do you mean?” You question.

“Well, I knew that you would only be saying those kinds of things if you were drunk.” He sighs.

_What the fuck is happening here? Did he like what I said to him?_

“I’m confused. I mean my feelings should be fairly obvious after last night. I said those things because I have feelings for you, not just because I was drunk. I guess you could say I had a little liquid courage.” You say bravely, he looks shocked by your words, but also relieved.

“Can I tell you something?” He asks and you nod.

“You have no idea how hard it was to leave you here last night, especially with how you were dressed. I mean it gives a guy thoughts, you know? Like what is going on under here?” You laugh softly as he uses your words from last night against you.

_Oh, I bet it was hard._

“I mean, I wouldn’t have minded if you had stayed.”

“You were drunk, that wouldn’t have been right.” He says and it feels like the temperature has shot up in the room about ten degrees, or maybe it was just you. You lean over and rest your hand on his knee.

“And what would you have done if I was sober?” You ask, your voice soft, almost a whisper. He leans in, his lips close to yours.

“I would have ripped that little skirt off of you and fucked you until you couldn’t take it anymore.” He husks and you can feel your panties begin to dampen from arousal.

_Holy. Shit._

“Well, you know what?” You tease, cocking your head to the side, but not moving away from his lips.

“Hmm, what?” He asks, his voice low and you can’t help but melt a little at how prominent it makes his accent.

“I’m sober now.” He smiles softly before he moves forward and closes his mouth over yours. You practically whimper at the feeling before pulling him closer and crawling into his lap.

_This man could kiss, goddamn._

It was such a difference from all those fumbling boys back home, like the time when you let Bryan Doyle go to second base behind your daddy’s barn.

His hands slip into your hair, holding your mouth to his as his tongue reaches out and entwines with yours. Your hands rest on his shoulders as you grind down, rubbing your heated center on his lap and you could feel just how tight his jeans were stretched over his prominent erection. The slight relief you feel causes you to whine into his mouth, he pulls away from your now kiss-swollen lips to curse at the feeling of you grinding down on him. You almost cry at the loss. 

You continue to grind yourself over him, working your hips into a rhythm as his breath quickens. His hand wraps around your neck, pulling you close, but he doesn’t kiss you. Your lips are about an inch apart as your breaths intertwine as you both work your hips together. You cannot remember a time that you have been more turned on than you were right now practically dry humping Rick Grimes in your living room. 

“We should go upstairs.” His hand slides down your back and you gasp as his fingers meet skin where your t-shirt ends before traveling down further and resting on your ass before grasping firmly and grinding his cock against you, causing you to cry out sharply. The sound cuts through the quiet of the house and you were suddenly thankful that no one else was here because you didn’t think you could control yourself right now; It was like he knew all the things you liked without you saying anything. 

“Upstairs.” He agrees and you climb off of him before walking to the stairs and looking over your shoulder as he followed. You reached out your hand which he took with his as you led him upstairs to your bedroom. It was a struggle to contain yourself and not run upstairs and jump him.

You turn the doorknob and let the door open before leading him inside and shutting the door behind you. Rick is sitting on the bed when you turn back towards him, having divested himself of his gun belt, which you can see resting at the foot of your bed. You slowly walk towards him, coming to a stop between his open legs. The depth of his crystal blue eyes took your breath away as he looked up at you. You had never been looked at that way before like you were so completely wanted. You slide your fingers up underneath your t-shirt before pulling it over your head, exposing your breasts to his hungry gaze before resting your knees on either side of his thighs, climbing into his lap.

His hands grasp your cheeks before he leans in and kisses you again. You take his hands with yours before moving them down to your breasts. He squeezes them softly, causing you to gasp into his mouth. His hands drift from your chest to wrap around your back before he flips you over so your back is resting against the soft mattress. His lips drift from your mouth, down your jaw to your neck where he bites softly. You moan, your back arching slightly. 

“You have no idea how beautiful you look right now,” He whispers as he pulls away from your neck. 

“God, I just want to fucking _ruin_ you.” He growls before taking a nipple into his mouth, laving it with attention before biting down on it softly. 

_Jesus Christ._

“Fuck!” You cry, your hands run through his curls, pulling slightly which causes him to groan against your heated skin.

He pulls away only to continue his journey downward, kissing your ribs, down your stomach until he reaches the waistband of your sweatpants. His breath tickles your lower abdomen and a shiver works its way through your body. His fingers slip under the sides of your pants and pull them down slowly, exposing your most intimate parts to his eyes.

“No panties?” He asks, his voice low and husky. You shake your head no.

“You naughty girl.” He teases as his hands move your knees apart. He leans forward, but you stop him with a with a foot against his shoulder.

“Now how come I’m completely naked and you’re fully clothed. That hardly seems fair.” You whine.

“Sweetheart, if you wanted me to take off my clothes. You just had to ask.” He says as he stands from the bed, his fingers immediately going to the buttons on his shirt, loosening it one by one. Your eyes eagerly rake over every inch of exposed skin as he pulls the shirt off his shoulders before moving to his jeans. His fingers deftly unbutton them before unzipping them and pulling them along with his boxers down his legs, exposing his erection to you for the first time. 

_Damn._

You lick your lips at the sight of his cock bobbing between his legs as he crawls back over you.

“Now that you got your show, can I get back to what I was doing?” He teases and you nod, a bit speechless before he settles back between your thighs.

“You’ve got such a pretty pussy, Y/N. All swollen and pink just for me.” He husks and you exhale slowly at his filthy words. You moan loudly as he slips not one, but two fingers into you wasting no time before thrusting them in and out. 

“Rick! Oh my _god_!” You exclaim as he leans forward and wraps his lips around your swollen clit before sucking it harshly. You bite your lip trying to swallow the sounds of your ecstasy. He takes notice of this and pulls away, causing you to let out a whine at the loss of stimulation. 

“Let me hear you, Y/N.” He orders and you nod frantically. You would honestly do anything if it just meant he would keep doing what he was doing. A sigh of relief escapes you as he returns his mouth between your thighs. Your eyes fall closed as you latch onto his hair, holding him to you as he begins to flick his tongue over your clit, pushing you closer and closer to your approaching climax.

“Are you gonna come all over my tongue, Y/N?” He husks and you nod. You can feel your abdomen tightening as your body prepared for your release. 

“Fuck, Rick! You’re gonna make me cum!” You cry wantonly, hardly recognizing your own voice.

“Come on, baby.” He encourages as he pushes you closer and closer. You can feel your orgasm just within your reach and you needed just a little bit more. As if he could hear your thoughts, Rick crooks his fingers upward inside you, pressing firmly against that sensitive spot inside you. Your body shakes as he continues to work you through your release. You could feel yourself gushing all over his waiting lips, something you had never done before. He groans in pleasure against your quaking pussy. Your body slowly relaxes as your climax runs its course.

Rick pulled away and you had never seen someone look as sexy as he did right now. His hair was all mussed from your fingers running through it and his lips and scruff were wet with your juices. His once crystal blue eyes were now almost completely black from arousal.

“You look so sexy when you cum,” His words reignite that fire within you and you become even more desperate for this man to fuck you.

“Fuck me. Please.” You beg, spreading your legs further so his hips could rest between your thighs. The feeling of his erection against your thigh made you dizzy with anticipation.

“God, I’ve wanted to fuck you for so long.” Rick breathes against your neck.

“So, do it.” You whisper impatiently as you reached between the two of you, grasping his erection in your hand before lining him up with your entrance. His hips move forward as he buries himself between your thighs. You exhale raggedly at the intrusion, you had never felt so full before.

“I don’t think I can be gentle.” He husks, pulling back to look into your eyes. 

“Then don’t be gentle, I won’t break.” He pulls his hips back before thrusting again harshly. Your hands grasp the blanket beneath you as he establishes a brutal pace.

“Fuck!” You cry at the sensations his cock elicits from your body, you’d never felt anything like it.

“You’re so fucking tight,” Rick groans as his hand drifts up to your body, resting on your neck for a moment before returning to your hips so he can pull you against him as he thrusts. Reaching down, you grab his hand before returning it to your neck and nodding, sensing what he wants. His hand closes around your throat slightly, not enough to cut off your air, but just enough to make you light headed. Everything suddenly becomes more intense and you reach down sliding your hands over his ass, pulling him deeper into you.

“Fuck!” He cries as his thrusts quicken in pace. You can feel your second orgasm hurtling towards you.

“Are you close?” He asks, loosening his hand from your throat so you can speak.

“Yes, I’m so close. Oh, fuck!” You shift your hips so his pubic bone slams against your clit every time he thrusts and his hand tightens around your throat once more. You can feel your body winding tighter and tighter as your orgasm approaches. Rick groans loudly as your walls tighten around him and he releases his hand from your throat. The sudden influx of air pushes you over the edge and you cry his name loudly as your release crashes over you in intense waves. You can feel Rick’s hips quicken before he pulls out and spills his release over your stomach, groaning deeply. He leans down, holding his weight off you as he kisses you softly, a harsh contrast to how rough he just was. Your hands rest on his cheeks as you brush your lips over his. His exhaustion overcomes him and he drops down beside you, you following and resting your head on his chest and twining your legs with his.

“You still wanna kill Maggie?” He teases.

“Honestly, I don’t know how I’m ever gonna thank her.” You respond and he laughs before pressing a soft kiss on the top of your head. Within minutes, you can feel the steady rising of his chest and you look up to see that he’s fallen asleep. You’d never seen him look so peaceful before and you reach to the foot of the bed to grab a blanket to pull over the two of you before snuggling back into his embrace and letting sleep claim you as well.

Its already dark outside when Glenn and Maggie return, they walk upstairs to towards their bedroom, but not before stopping outside your door. Maggie listens at the door when she hears nothing she cracks the door open slightly and sees the two of you entwined under the covers with your clothes thrown messily around the room. She smiles softly before closing the door, not wanting to invade on your privacy any further. She turns back to Glenn and nods. He smiles before extending his fist towards her, she giggles at his antics but bumps it with hers before continuing down the hallway towards their shared room.

“Mission accomplished.” 


End file.
